Twisted fates
by saharhigurashi
Summary: After losing her parents years passed by and so she took the decision to move back to her fathers country, japan. Everything seemed to be going fine until she was pulled back in time through a mysterious well that was sealed at the shrine of her friends' family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A small slender figure stood facing a wide widow, clenching onto a piece of paper for dear life as if her whole future depended on it. Glancing down at the collage acceptance form all she could think of was the life she would be leaving behind. Although, she had no family left but there were people close enough for her to call family, but she needed a change of scenery and couldn't bare the way this house made her feel.

Setting down the paper on the small table near the window, she made her way to the chair next to it. Sitting down with a huff she couldn't help herself from remembering the tragedies that made her who she was today.

Growing up she was a very cheerful happy child, even if she preferred to stay indoors it was her favorite time of the day when she would sit down with her mother and she would read her various types of books, from fairytales to historical ones. Her eyes would gleam with joy as she stared at her mother with admiration; she was the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on, at least from what she recalled.

 _It wasn't until she was 13 that she started to notice her fathers' sharp temper and how badly he treated her mother, but that didn't last for long. She remembers it clearly the loud noises accruing downstairs it was the same every night. Shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to cover her ears with the pillow their shouts overlapping, a sudden gunshot made her freeze in shock. She slowly pealed off her light purple blanket slowly opening the door with a creek; she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest as she walked on the wooden surface that led to the stairs. Before she made it to the last step she glanced to her right noticing her mothers still body on the ground with her face facing away from her. Making her way slowly to her mother's corpse with teary eyes. Her gaze lifted from her mother to the figure holding the gun, in shock she looked at her father with tear filled eyes, and all he could offer her was a sorrowful smile as he pulled the trigger to his own head and shot._

Looking back at that memory she though 'how could they both leave me' letting out a long sigh she stood up from where she sat and headed to the bathroom near her bedroom. After the tragedy of her parents she had this huge mansion to herself, she didn't see the use of all this space so she settled in the eastern suite. Water dripped of her face as she stared at herself in the mirror; blue orbs staring back at her and all she could think about were her mother's eyes.

However, along the 5 years that have passed she moved on and healed, she had no other relatives that wanted anything to do with her, plus they were all overseas and couldn't handle raising a 13 year old at that time. It didn't matter she had the servants at the mansion that took care of her for all of these years and treated her as a part of their family, as did she. It was one of the maids named Sango that gave her the idea to go study abroad in japan. She would tell her of how the people there were nice and of the scenery that is breathtaking, and how her family there would help her out if she ever needed anything.

'I guess she has a point, I can't live my whole life locked up in this place' she thought to herself as she heard a subtle knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," said Kagome with a soft voice, as she peaked her head out of the bathroom.

Relieved to find Sango at the door with a tray of tea, she smiled at her friend as she made her way to the table, only to notice the paper that was laid there. She quickly placed the tray and picked the form up then spun to kagome with a wide smile.

"KAGOME, why didn't you let me know that you got accepted" chirped Sango as she made her way to her friend and hugged her tightly before pulling away and looking at her friend that showed a sign of hesitation in her smile.

"I don't know Sango I've never traveled alone, plus living alone seems like a scary idea"

"Look kagome" she said as she pulled her to sit on the chair that was in front of the window as she settled herself on the chair near her while handing her the tea from the tray "you need this, you can get to meet new people and make friends all while getting to know another culture"

Kagome sat in silence as she listened to what her friend was telling, letting it seep in.

" Plus, you can't keep a sweet thang like you locked up from the world" jokingly saying as she wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Kagome stared at her friend with a smile on her lips, when suddenly they burst into laughter.

"Oh Sango you really crack me up" giggled as she wiped that tears that formed from laughter. After a couple of minutes the chuckles settled down, kagome then looked at her friend with a gleam of sadness as she said, "I'm really going to miss you "

As they sat in sudden silence Sango clapped her hands together "well I guess we need to get you ready then, first we need to find you a place to stay in and book your flight, after that I'll contact my family in case you need help with something, oh and…" as she drabbled on as if talking to herself more than addressing kagome.

Staring out the window that looked upon the green lush landscape of the countryside of France, she stood up and headed towards the phone. Picking it up with determination.

"Hello, this is princess Kagome Higurashi I would like to make a reservation for a flight to Tokyo"

She then called the number of her fathers assistant so that he can find an appropriate place for her to stay in while she was there, she made sure to tell him that she wanted it not too big, but big enough that she would be comfortable in. with the click from the phone as she ended her call she turned facing Sango with a soft smile.

"Japan here I come"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Tokyo, Japan. The local time is 9 am and the temperature is 23 Celsius…"

As the flight hostess rambled on. All kagome was thinking about was how she actually made it to where she was. After all the sob filled goodbyes, she finally had the courage to head to the airport. The whole flight was somewhat of a daydream to her.

'Last time I was on a plane was when mom and dad were still alive' thinking quietly to her self as she made her way to the airports exit, while pushing a cart that had three very large suitcases.

Upon passing the exit door, she slowly scanned the area to look for the driver. Not really knowing how he looked like. All she knew was that he was the personal driver of her father when she was here. So he had to be an older looking man. With that thought in mind she noticed an old, short, and bulky looking man running with his arms wide open towards her.

Thinking out loud "I guess that's myoga". Suddenly a pair of arms where wrapped around her.

"Oh my lady kagome I am glad that you made it safely," said the old man as he pulled away to get a better look at her.

He was a short, very old man. He had grey hair that covered only the sides of his baldhead. His face was covered in wrinkles and worry marks, that came with age. But his eyes were full of youth, as if it held all the magical stories in the world. Smiling slightly at the old man as she said "mister myoga, thank you for picking me up and for being my personal driver while I am here"

She bowed in respect to the elder before her. When she lifted up from the slight bow, his face held a surprised expression, which then turned into an amused chuckle.

" I see you are very similar to your late mother. Both in beauty and manners"

Blushing furiously, she bowed her head down in embarrassment and said "really mister myoga I didn't think you were such a womanizer" she laughed at bit when she saw him smirking devilishly.

"Of course not my lady, I was only stating the obvious. Also you can just call me myoga"

Laughing softly, she replied, "Okay, only if you call me kagome"

He gave a quick node as he pushed the cart that had her luggage in, and made their way to an elegant, sleek looking car.

The road to her new home was awfully quite, she tried to make small conversations with myoga, but eventually they both settled for silence. From her seat at the back of the car, she stared in awe at the huge building and the walking people. This was all too different from what she was used to, not to mention she never really interacted with anyone other than her servants at home.

Finally, reaching their destination.

Kagome opened the door in a rush to see her new home for the next 4 years or more. However, her excitement dulled when she was faced with a large gate that led to the villa. Not wanting to seem like a brat, she wouldn't complain.

The old man carried her luggage to her new home. As they passed the entrance, they were greeted with a breathtaking garden that seemed to surround the whole house. The sakura trees were in full bloom.

'Well I guess this place isn't so bad' thought to herself as she made her way to the wooden front door, the whole house was a pale shade of blue. When the door was finally opened, myoga opened the light switch and moved to the side to make space for his lady to pass by.

The house was not too big as it seemed, but still she would've preferred something smaller. To the left was an American style kitchen, and next to it was a small bathroom, along with a small path of stairs that led up stairs. Directly in front of her were two living rooms, one in a traditional Japanese style was on the left and to the right was a western looking one. Turning to myoga she asked softly "how many bedrooms are here?"

He looked at her and answered with confidence "there are two bed rooms, along with a study room. As well as two bathrooms up stairs" he finished his sentence with a smile.

"This is not what I asked for, damn" he was surprised to here the anger in her voice.

"Lady kagome if this is not to your liking I will find a bigger place for you by tomorrow morning" you could here the fear in his voice as he bowed with an apology.

Turning at the sudden fear of the old man, she looked at him with sympathy and guilt as she said " no myoga this is fine, it's just that I asked for something smaller. I'm sorry"

She moved forward to the still bowing old man, she held both of his shoulders and lifted him up to look into his eyes before hugging him suddenly.

He was shocked to say the least "please don't be this way, I am not my father and I never was. So please, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends"

Pulling slowly from the girls' arms, he looked at her with soft, gentle eyes before he stood on his tippy toes to kiss her forehead in a fatherly way. He then quickly made his way to the door.

"If you need anything you have my number. Also, you really are the spitting image of your mother" with that he closed the door on his way out.

Sighing faintly, she tried her best to pull the overly large suitcases up the stairs.

She was finally in bed, tucked under the fluffy silk sheets. She was very proud of herself. After unpacking all of her clothes, which took her half a day. She managed to talk to Sango on the phone before taking a shower, and heading straight to bed. Sango kept nagging at her to go visit her family at their shrine. In the end she gave up and accepted the offer.

" Nothing could go wrong, right?" said out loud as she yawned tiredly, before drifting off into the world of dreams.

Waking up the next day full of energy. She hoped into the shower and made a light breakfast, since she knew that she would have lunch with sangos family.

From what Sango told her, their house was very near to her current house. However, it only after an hour of walking that she was furious.

" It's only around the corner, she said. Oh just you wait Sango, one of these days I'm going to eat you alive…" she kept rambling to herself in anger all the way to the steps of the shikon shrine.

Looking at the never-ending stairs, she let out a groaning sound and she made her way up the steps. When she finally made it, she was breathing for air from her crouched position on the ground. Which wasn't leaving much to the imagination, she was wearing a somewhat lose fitted cream-colored dress that was cinched at the waist with a brown belt.

"Meow".

Suddenly lifting her head, she saw a small black kitten, with piercing blue eyes. Smiling happily at the feline. She always was a sucker for fluffy animals.

"Hey, kitty" giggling as the cat made its way around her feet and started rubbing against her. She slowly reached down to the cat to pet it, when it ran away and entered a well house of some sort.

Running after the kitten as fast as she can, but she made a sudden stop at the scene in front of her.

The kitten was standing on the rim of a wooden well.

"Here kitty kitty kitty" said kagome while slowly rising her arms, so that she might catch the cat from falling, and possibly dying.

Swiftly the kitten turned its body and leapt into the well. Just as the cat was falling, kagome miraculously caught it. However, the dirt covered ground made her lose her balance, they both fell into the depth of the well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"_ _Kagome dear it's time for your bedtime story" said Mrs. Higurashi as she tucked her precious 9-year-old daughter under the blankets._

 _"_ _Okay mommy" cheerfully responded as she gazed at her favorite storyteller "oh can you tell me a fairy tail about the place that daddy comes from"_

 _Smiling she replied "of course honey anything for my sweet little angel"_

 _As she seated herself on the rocking chair, that was meant for story time._

 _"_ _One upon a time, there was a great demon lord by the name of sesshomaru. They say he was a coldhearted lord that killed anything that moved, wither it was human or demon"_

 _Kagome interrupted her by asking, "did he look scary? Did he have horns?"_

 _Gazing upon her daughter that seemed frightened, as she held her blanket closer to her, as if it was a shield from the monsters that would come._

 _A melodic laughter came from her mother as she continued with her story._

 _"_ _No dear, they say he was the most beautiful creature in japan. He had long silver hair and eyes like the sun, with a crescent moon on his forehead" as she motioned on her forehead where his mark would be._

 _Looking at kagome with a gentle smile "see not so scary now is he" said as she assured her daughter._

 _Nodding her head in agreement, she grinned at her mother, as she waited for her to continue._

 _"_ _Where was I… hum… oh yes, he was a feared lord, even by the other lords of the land. However, he was very lonely, even if he had everything and was respected by everyone for his power. He had a half brother named inuyasha from a human woman that his father married, but they didn't get along so well, so he banished him into a forest at a young age when his father died" looking at her mothers sad expression as she carried on "he had no one to call his own, they say he never got married, because everyone claimed that he had no heart, no woman would dare to make a move to steal his affection. Therefore, the killing perfection, the man that had everything yet nothing, lived his life in agony and loneliness. Which he did not dare show anyone, it was against his belief to show weakness"_

 _"_ _Did he not have a mommy?" sniffled the teary eyed child at her mother._

 _"_ _He did honey, but demon mommies raise their children to be powerful and they couldn't show affection, so that they wont have to depend on anyone when they grow up" replied Mrs. Higurashi the best she could to the sobbing child._

 _"_ _So he just stayed alone? FOREVER!" said the little kagome with wide pleading eyes._

 _"_ _I'm afraid so my dear, I mean how could anyone love a heartless person?"_

 _"_ _I would, I would be his bestest friend ever" cried kagome with an angry look in her eyes, as she rubbed her wet eyes._

 _"_ _That is because you are very special girl kagome, not everyone sees the good in people" replied as she stroked her daughters hair to calm her down._

 _Taking kagome into a warm embrace she said "that is why, kagome dear you should always know that_ _people are more what they hide than what they show"_

"Mom" murmured an unconscious kagome, when she unexpectedly felt something wet yet rough dragging across her cheek. Forcibly opening her eyes as she moaned, turning her head to the source, when she found the same kitten that made her fall, licking her cheek.

Carefully standing up from the dirt covered ground she laid on; making sure that nothing was broken or twisted. She then picked up the kitten to inspect it "huh" sighed to herself upon finding the little feline with not a single scratch on it.

"I guess you really do have nine lives", smiling at her new friend, she then placed it on the ground to find a way out.

As kagome raised her head to check the wells opening, she was shocked to find a bright blue sky instead of the wooden celling. 'I must be still dreaming, it's been a while since I dreamt about mom and her fairytales' shaking the confusion away, her focus went straight to the feline that was climbing up the vines. 'Well if a cat can do it, I guess I can too' thought to herself, as she held onto one of the vines trying to climb up.

After what seemed hours of her climbing up halfway and falling back in, she finally made it, with a few scratches and bruises on her long flawless legs.

Crawling out of the god forsaken well, she was finally out and on both feet looking at a forest that was not supposed to be there. Around the well was a small clearing of grass, surrounded with trees that seemed to go on for miles.

"Meow"

Looking down at the source of the sound, the black kitten was standing right in front of her. When kagome moved two steps towards it, it fled with full speed to the western side of the forest and disappeared into the tree line.

"Wait kitty" shouted kagome, as she ran after it. 'Damn it, this cat is going to be the death of me'

Running as fast as her feet could take her, making sure not to lose track of her little friend, which was hard since the sun was already setting and its color didn't really help much. Finally, it suddenly stopped and turned to face her, while looking at her in a way that was taunting her to come and catch it.

"Now I got you" angrily declared kagome as she stomped her foot in frustration. Dashing towards the stilled cat before it fled away, but was only to be welcomed with a face full of dirt.

She lay on the ground for a second, trying to catch her breath that was knocked out from her due to the fall. Slowly picking up herself as she propped herself on her elbows and knees, only to feel that her left foot being caught in something.

Hesitantly turning her head to the object, which was holding her foot. A gasp hitched in her throat, she could hear her own heart pounding.

A large clawed hand stuck out from underneath the dirt-covered ground. The hands tight grip seemed to loosen up, quickly taking the opportunity to get up. Kagome scrambled to her feet and stood there looking at the still twitching hand.

'What should I do? If its till moving that means this person is still alive' trying her best to think rationally. 'Maybe I should just go back to the well?'

The hand that was once moving stopped. Gasping aloud she thought to herself 'no I could never leave someone to die like this'.

Hurriedly she fell to her knees near the hand and started to dig, and dig, and dig.

She was covered in dirt and sweat by the time she cleared the earth from his face, gently dusting of the soil from his face she was finally able to get a good look at his features. Swallowing hard, her mouth fell slightly open at the being in front of her. He was beautiful, pale face framed with silver long hair; despite it being covered in dirt it was still breathtaking. Fingers softly tracing the marking on his muscular face. Two red stripes on each side of his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead.

Brows drown together in confusion as she whispered "sesshomaru!"

Her eyes kept on scanning the being in front of her, yeah she was definitely still dreaming. It was only then that she noticed a wooden object sticking out from his left shoulder.

Carefully touching the object, while making sure not to hurt him. ' Oh my god… is this an arrow!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the darkness of the night. Watching over the demon lords' body was a very confused kagome.

"This can't be the demon lord from the stories that mom used to tell me about, can it? This sure is a weird dream"

Kneeling in the dirt near the angelic figure, she hesitantly reached her trembling hand to the arrow, impaled in his chest. Gently touching the arrow, making sure not to hurt this man, err demon any further.

'This is not how it's supposed to be!' thought kagome to herself, as tears threatened to pool in her eyes, 'this isn't how the story ends, he has to live!'

Quickly those eyes of sadness turned to those of determination. She was determined to save the man from the stories, the man that she knew that no one else would save because of his ruthless reputation. Nevertheless, he was the only fictional character that she admired and felt sympathy for. She always wanted to change the stories ending, wanted to be next to the demon lord, to be his friend.

It seemed like hours till she made the decision to pull out the arrow. Her hand clasped onto the wooden shaft, tugging at it lightly to see how much force she would have to use to pull it out. The arrow suddenly started to glow in a light shade of pink.

"What the…" she hesitated for a moment, but her determination was stronger.

Pushing down her fear, she pulled the arrow with all her might. She then quickly tossed it away and pressed down on the open wound, to stop the bleeding. Her hands that were pressed down on the wound started trembling at the sight of blood seeping through his white kimono top. It was made out of the most beautiful and high quality silk she has ever seen. Even underneath all that dirt, she was able to make out the red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves of his kimono. She was disappointed to see that he didn't have his famous armor on, the one her mother described to her in one of the stories before.

Smiling to herself at her successful effort, while letting out a sigh of relief. Her eyes slowly shifting from the wound underneath her hands, to his face. She was then met with golden orbs. Her smile fell.

'Shit, he's awake'

Kagome was now panicking. The terrifying demon lord was staring right at her, and it made her very uncomfortable to say the least. Trying to make the situation not so awkward, she threw at him a very sincere smile. Only to be replied with a bone chilling growl. It was at that moment that kagome knew, she fucked up.

Trying to save the situation she thought that an explanation was the best action.

"Um… I am very sorry" she started in a trembling shaky voice.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued " I was running behind this cat, when you suddenly grabbed my foot from underneath the ground, so I dug you out and pulled out an arrow that was impaled in your chest" saying all of that in one breath, she inhaled snakingly. She then continued to stare back at him, waiting for an answer of some sort.

" Girl" he addressed her and then continued "remove your filthy human hands from this sesshomarus' self"

His voice was cold, unemotional, and hallow. Sure kagome understood that this was who he was in the stories, but she expected him to be more grateful to the person that saved his life. Human or not. She felt a light sting in her chest. Even if she never met the demon before, she always thought of him as a friend of some sort.

' Wait, if this is a dream then why should I care, or be afraid' with that thought in mind she then opened her mouth and said " hey mister I think you should be thanking me for saving your life, and don't even growl at me that won't scare me anymore" while saying that she moved one hand to rest it on her hip, in her seated position next to him. While the other still pressed on his wound.

He could not believe that a mere human girl was talking back at him, the most powerful demon lord in all japan. He was filled with rage and anger, even though it didn't show on his outer features. Moving his hand in a quick motion, he grabbed her hand that laid on his chest with such force that she yelped at the sudden action.

A sudden sensation of pain washed over her, from the forceful grip on her wrist.

'No! This is a dream. I'm not suppose to feel anything' her instincts were screaming at her to run. Run as fast as her feet can take her, but she was frozen in fear. The fear of realization that all of this was all real.

Electric-shock sensation shot up her whole body, as her wrist snapped.

A gut-wrenching scream could be heard for miles throughout the forest. Tears where dripping down her cheeks like waterfalls from the pain. She had never felt a pain like this before, and for it to be cause by her imaginary hero was even worse.

"How could you? After I saved you and …" before she could continue he shoved her away by her now broken wrist.

"Silence human, even without your assistance my guards are near and would have found me" said sesshomaru as he pushed his legs out from underneath the dirt.

Upon hearing what he said, her fear doubled. 'Look at what only one demon can do, I can't imagine being face to face with a bunch of them' forcefully forgetting the pain if even for a moment. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she can; before the demon in front of her could fully emerge from underneath the dirt, she was going to flee. Looking franticly around for her feline friend, she found it already running in the direction of the well.

Without a second thought she was running as fast as her feet could take her. Her heart beating and sweat dripping down her face from the pain and fear.

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion; looking ahead she saw the kitten jump into the well in a diving motion. When the well was ahead of her, she mimicked the kittens' actions and dived in. the ground seemed to get closer and closer as she fell, she closed her eyes waiting for the crash to come. Noticing after a while that the hit never came, she opened her eyes only to see that a bright blue light surrounded her. It then rapidly faded away to leave only the wells ground. Waking up from her daze she shot her head up and was relieved to find a ceiling instead of the open sky. She kneeled there in the ground of the bottom of the well. A smile slowly appearing on her lips, when abruptly she started laughing. Her face slowly changing to sorrowful look and she then burst out into tears. She stayed at the bottom of the well the rest of the night.

It wasn't until the early morning hours of the day that the shrine keeper, which was Sangos' mother, was doing her daily routine. When she noticed that the well houses door open. She went in to find a reason why it was open when she heard a painful moan coming from the well. It wasn't till then that they found kagome laying there, covered in dirt and clothes torn.

The next day kagome woke up, only to find herself in a house she didn't know. Then she got to meet Sango's family. There was her mother that found her at the well house and rescued her. She was the spitting image of sango only older looking. In addition, there was her younger brother, kohaku. She loved them at first sight and was really happy to be in the real world not in that other dimension were her fictional characters existed.

After eating breakfast with Sango's caring and warm family. Her mother then offered kagome a warm bath and a new set of clothes that belonged to her daughter, which she accepted.

She spent the whole day talking and laughing with them, but she never once brought up her strange adventure. She knew for sure that they would think she was crazy, and they wouldn't believe her. She thought it was best to keep it to herself.

After making a quick call to sango, she assured her that she was fine and that the reason she couldn't get a hold of her was because she fell down her families well and broke her wrist.

As usual they laughed at how clumsy kagome can be at times, but not before sango made sure that her best friend was fine and well. After ending the call, kagome then called her driver that took her to the hospital to check on her wrist. She was then sent back home with a dark blue wrist cast on her left hand, that matched the sundress sango's mother gave her.

Finally, she was back home. Where she felt safe and secure, and she knew that nothing could harm her here. But she kept thinking over and over again about her encounter with sesshomaru.

'Maybe, it was just stupidity that made me think I can befriend a monster like that' suddenly realizing her own thoughts. Tears seeped down and she though ' I cant believe that I would ever think that, mother would be disappointed if she heard me saying something like that. No, I'm better than that; even a demon needs a friend. He needs someone to melt the ice around his heart, to make him appreciate kindness' with that though still in mind, kagome went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow would bring a solution to the demon lords' coldness. Before sleep overcame her she whispered to herself "I wonder where that kitty went to?"

I really enjoy your feedback, it keeps me motivated to bring you more. Also, this chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
